


A Busy River

by cmorgana



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Kili masturbation.. maybe in water or a waterfall? Maybe Bilbo is watching? Anon isn't picky."</p>
<p>So...basically what it says on the tin XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Busy River

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and my amazing gf Raffie helped me to spell check it...the thing is: English is not our first language! So you'll probably still find a lot of stupid mistakes, sorry 'bout that! I promise I already have an English beta for longer pieces ;)

Bilbo knew not to leave camp alone. He knew it was a really bad idea to wander off the security of all the dwarves gathered together, fully armed, just out of curiosity. He also knew nothing good could have come from it. And still he did the exact contrary of what his good sense told him. He left camp to search for the damn river Fili told him about, because he was sweaty and stinky and it seemed a glorious idea at that moment. 

That was what got him stuck in the damn bushes, and now he was pretty sure that leaving the camp was as a bad idea as Thorin had always told him about. 

The river was just in front of him, a luscious waterfall was there too, but they could as well been miles away, because Bilbo couldn’t get near them. Not with Kili naked under the waterfall, head thrown back and hands roaming his own body in a totally non-innocent way. 

Bilbo blushed hard. He knew the only decent thing to do, at least if he wanted to be able to look Kili in the eyes for the rest of their journey, was to turn around and go back to camp, to never mention it to anyone, to not even think of the scene again. And yet he didn’t move, he stayed glued on the spot, eyes fixed on the young dwarf in front of him. 

The dwarf was gorgeous, lean for one of his race, the black hairs from his chest thinned in a fine line that lead to his already engorged dick. Long brown hair were by now wet and plastered on his face, a stray lock drifted to almost tease the full lips. 

It was wrong, so wrong. Bilbo felt his face flush even redder when Kili closed a fist around his own cock. He never saw something like that. Maybe because he never spied on a friend pleasuring himself before. 

Kili tortured a nipple while the hand around his dick started to pump slowly, fingers wavering on the tip at every stroke, thumb gently pressing over the slit. He bit on his lip, surely not to make too much noise, not to alert others of his activities, and for a second Bilbo looked away, truly embarrassed for his spying, but soon enough Kili gasped and he just had to look back at the dwarf, to see what could force such a lustful sound out of his mouth. 

Kili was now leaning against the rocks, water falling hard on his shoulders, but he didn’t seem to care. He had his legs splayed open, obscenely, and the hand not busy to pump his cock faster and faster was playing with the heavy balls, massaging them, rolling them in his palm in time with the twist of his wrist on the upstroke. 

Bilbo settled in the bushes, ignoring the growing bulge in his own pants. He was enough of a bad hobbit to spy on a friend, he wasn’t going to masturbate over it. 

When he looked up again Kili was in the same position, but he now had two fingers buried deep in his body and he was working them hard, in and out, faster than the hand around the cock, almost desperate. The moans were a constant flow, a low sound, low enough that no one from camp could have heard it, but loud enough for Bilbo’s ears, just a few yards from him. 

The young dwarf freed the fingers long enough to spit on them, then he pushed them back into his ass, three this time, a guttural groan to go with the gesture. 

He looked close, incredibly close, hips pumping faster first to shove the hard cock inside the tight fist but a second later back, to feel more of the crooked fingers inside him brushing just the right spot. The dwarf’s head turned side to side against the wet rocks, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in an endless and silent cry. 

Bilbo didn’t even breath, forcing himself not to adjust himself inside his pants, knowing that even a light touch would have been enough to lose the little control he still had. 

For a few seconds Kili’s hand moved so fast it was almost a blur, and then he stilled, fingers buried deep in him, moving just lightly, thumb pressed on the slit…and just like that he came a moment later with a loud cry mercifully covered by the rush of the water. 

Kili slid down, back still against the rocks, to sit in the water. He was breathing heavily, apparently too sleepy to even open his eyes completely. A small, satisfied, smirk appeared on his face.

Bilbo turned around, breathing almost as heavily as the dwarf and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to calm down. He was still hard, but he knew he could control himself and there was no way he was going to do something about it. 

It took him a good ten minutes, long enough that he heard Kili splashing around behind him, maybe to get out and redress. With a last deep breath the hobbit went up and trailed back to camp, knowing he still was sweaty and flustered. 

“And here is our burglar!” Fili announced the second he entered the perimeter. A few dwarves laughed, Bofur smirked knowingly, and Bilbo blushed even harder. 

“You were down by the river, weren’t you?” it was an amused observation more than a question. 

“There’s a reason we never camp too close to the rivers. My brother” Fili explained. Bilbo felt as if his cheeks were going to lit on flames, “don’t worry, we all catch him going at it one time or another, and I’m pretty sure a few of those dwarves even stayed for the show” the blond joked. Bofur snickered again and Bilbo’s cheeks went an even deeper red, but the Hobbit was finally certain that he’d be able to look at Kili again…sooner or later. Probably later.


End file.
